Lost City - Day 4
For the Chinese version of the level, see Lost City - Day 4 (Chinese version). :For the Chinese version of this level before the v1.8 update, see Lost City - Day 4 (Chinese version: pre-1.8). |Type = Regular |Flag = Two |Zombie = |FR = A Lost City pinata |NR = A money bag |before = Lost City - Day 3 |after = Lost City - Day 5}} Dialogue Penny: Caution, User Dave. I detect a zombie with a shovel. Crazy Dave: Can he dig it? Penny: It appears to block incoming shots. We need a way to get projectiles over the shovel. Crazy Dave: I know! TELEKINESIS! Penny: Try again, User Dave. Difficulty *The pre-planted Wall-nut in the sixth column serves only to demonstrate Excavator Zombie's abilities because he is the first zombie to appear. The player can dig up the Wall-nut and use an instant-kill or plants that can kill this zombie to quickly finish off the Excavator Zombie. *If the player does not have a good defense against Excavator Zombies, Excavator Zombies will constantly dig up the player's plants and can either make the player lose the level or risks using a lot of coins for Power-ups. *Lost Pilot Zombie returns here, although should not be a problem once the player had set up a strong defense. Waves 3 |zombie2 = 2 4 |zombie3 = 1 5 |note3 = 400%/7 Plant Food; Parachute Rain! |ambush3 = |zombie4 = 1 2 1 4 |zombie5 = 1 2 2 5 5 3 |note5 = 100% Plant Food; first flag |zombie6 = 4 4 1 5 2 |zombie7 = 1 3 3 5 |note7 = 600%/7 Plant Food; Parachute Rain! |ambush7 = |zombie8 = 4 3 4 1 5 |zombie9 = 3 3 2 4 |note9 = 500%/7 Plant Food |zombie10 = 1 2 3 4 5 1 3 5 |note10 = Final flag; Parachute Rain! |ambush10 = }} Strategies Strategy 1 *''Do not change without permission!'' |3 = *First, dig up the Wall-nut for extra sun. *Start placing your Twin Sunflowers, and place a Ghost Pepper near the Excavator Zombie. *Build up your defense with more Twin Sunflowers and Red Stingers, using instants if needed. *By the time the second wave comes, you should have the following: T R - - - - - - - T R - - - - - - - T R - - - - - - - T R - - - - - - - T R - - - - - - - *T = Twin Sunflower *R = Red Stinger *- = Blank or instant space *Plant Food on the Twin Sunflower and try to afford a Winter Melon. Afford more Winter Melons. *Keep using your instants, and you should win. }} Strategy 2 |3 =This setup utilizes a similar approach to Strategy 1, but has the following advantages: *No premium plants are required. *Only six seed slots and the first sun upgrade are neccesary *Easy setup for Shovel Off Start by digging up the Wall-nut for the sun. Next, plant a Twin Sunflower on a Gold Tile. Use Potato Mines to kill the first few zombies. Meanwhile, keep planting Twin Sunflowers in the first two columns until enough sun can be obtained for a Melon-pult. Use Iceberg Lettuces, Wall-nuts, and Chard Guards to help stall other zombies. Once a column of Melon-pults are planted, plant a column of Chard Guards in the fourth column. These will prevent Excavator Zombies from digging up Melon-pults. Continue stalling to help the Melon-pults, while replacing Chard Guards as neccesary. This should be enough to defeat the final wave, especially with proper Plant Food usage. }} Strategy 3 |3 = *Start by planting two columns of Sunflowers. *Afterwards, plant three columns of Kernel-pults and a few Red Stingers. *Then plant Wall-nuts in the sixth column. *Then as the level progresses, use Iceberg Lettuces and Cherry Bombs wisely, most likely against incoming big groups of incoming zombies. *Be sure to also use Plant Food wisely and at the right time. It’s best recommended to give Plant Food to Kernel-pults or even Red Stingers. NOTE: There are two images in the gallery section of the article that show this strategy. This strategy will guarantee the player to beat this level as the Iceberg Lettuce and the Kernel-pult have already been boosted since the start of this level.}} Gallery LostCityDay4.png|By Lc4 cavia.png|By Lost City 4 EP.png|By IMG 0100.PNG|By IMG 0161.PNG|By EpicGamer23468 LC - Day 4 (PG234) - 1.png|By LC - Day 4 (PG234) - 2.png|By Pinkgirl234 PvZ2 Stragety LC4.png|By SOLC4.PNG|By eb26e566-a6ad-407a-ab21-48e1c0adcdb9.jpg|By Trivia *There is always an Excavator Zombie entering in the middle lane after the battle starts. *The statement "Can he dig it" said by Crazy Dave may be a reference to either the I, Zombie level or the hidden mini-game with similar names. Walkthroughs Lost City Day 4 Plants vs Zombies 2 - Lost City Day 4 - Excavator Zombie Plants vs. Zombies 2 New Excavator Zombie - Zombie with shovel - Lost City Day 4 (Ep.202)|By How would you rate Lost City - Day 4's difficulty? Very hard Hard Somewhat hard Medium Somewhat easy Easy Very easy Category:Levels with two flags Category:Levels with pre-placed plants